


Past Wounds

by MysticalMaiden21



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Edit later, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, My First Work in This Fandom, Newborn Children, Not Beta Read, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, abusive mothers, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMaiden21/pseuds/MysticalMaiden21
Summary: Late at night, Ashi and Jack wake up to the sound of their newborn son crying. Ashi decides to have a go at putting him to sleep but her past begins to haunt her when she remembers her childhood and her mother.





	Past Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Kazu - Harmony, peace

Late at night, when the moon was full and at it's highest peak, inside a small apartment, a newborn child cries from his sleep. 

 

His parents, Jack and his wife Ashi, awoke to the sound of their sons cries. Jack shuffles around their bed before sitting up. He yawns and rubs his eyes before mumbling, "I will go to him." 

 

Before he stood up, Ashi grabs his hand. Jack confusingly looks at her. "Ashi?" 

 

Ashi stands out of bed and heads to the rack where her robe was hung. "You stay in bed, I'll take care of him tonight." She tells him. 

 

"Are you sure? You do not want me to go?" 

 

Ashi nods to him while she puts on her robe. "Yes. Besides you need the rest." Ashi kisses his cheek before she left and afterwards walks to her sons room. 

 

As Ashi drew closer to her sons room, his cries grew louder to the second. Once she entered his room, Ashi quickly runs to his crip and gently picks him up. 

 

"Sshh~sshh~ There, there Kazu, everything is alright. I'm here." Kazu's cries quieted once he was in his mothers arms but he still whimpered. 

 

Ashi rests Kazu on her chest and starts to pat his back comforting him as he cries. "There, there little one. Everything is fine. I'm here." She reassures him with a soothing tone. 

 

Ashi sits down on the rocking chair that was placed just beside the window where the moonlight shown through the lens. She takes a seat and rocks back and fourth gently while she continues to pat his back. 

 

As she did so, Kazu hung a fistfull of her robe in his clutches as if he signaled her that he didn't want to let go. Ashi rests her head on his head and she feels a sense of comfort and peace with her son. 

 

It was odd, she thought, that she would be in this position. She never believed in her life that she would be married let alone a mother to a newborn but she couldn't help but be thankful. 

 

' _This feeling...is this how a mother should be? Comforting one's child when it's crying?_ ' Ashi pondered the thought of her own mother comforting her sisters and her when they were babies but instantly doubted it. 

 

Her mother was a cruel and vile women, she was rarely without any other emotion besides anger and resentment towards her daughters and treated each coldly. Her mother was a monster who put her children through pain and misery without any care for her daughters well-being. Just thinking about her now made the blood in Ashi's veins bowl with swirling emotions. Even at times when she was with her own child, her mother always found a way to get inside her head. 

 

Ashi closed her eyes and takes a deep breath. Even after she cut ties with her mother years ago, Ashi thought about her mother. But why? Why think about her mother when all she's done is torment her own was children? The thought of the abuse her mother puts them through still brought chills to her spine. 

 

Ashi glanced at her finger where a small, faint scar was forced on. She received the scar when she was a teenager after her mother got a call from the school telling her she skipped her morning classes. As punishment, her mother forcefully dropped her to the ground and stomped her heels on her finger before breaking it and creating a small cut. The sound of her finger breaking in two made Ashi sick to her stomach. Just thinking about it made Ashi cringe in pain. 

 

Ashi closes her eyes once more when a flash of her mother appeared in her head. She whimpered, shaking in fright. Years later and she's still haunted by her memories and all of the abuse that women inflicted on her.  

 

' _Stop. Enough! Please leave me alone!_ ' 

 

" **You were always the weak one. Pathetic, useless, you can't do anything right."**

 

' _Leave. Me. Alone!'_

 

Ashi jumped when she felt something around her finger. Ashi opens her eyes and sees Kazu, who had now stopped crying, holding her finger with curious eyes. 

 

Ashi stares at her son in curiosity. Kazu coos and looks up at his mother soon afterwards.  

 

 _'He has your eyes.'_ That was the first thing Jack told her once she woke up from her sleep. It had been hours after she had given birth and the first thing she woke up seeing was Jack holding their son. Ashi rebuffed his claim saying Kazu looked more like Jack but Jack still insisted that their son did indeed have her eyes. 

 

They were shaped as hers and Kazu's brown eyes were lighter as Ashi's, but she didn't want to think that her son looked like her. Especially what's inside her of her two parents. Her son doesn't need that sort of evil swarming inside him, he was far too innocent for that sort of darkness to have inside him. 

 

Kazu coos and squeals happily causing Ashi to laugh. She rubs her hand on his cheek as if he was fragile glass. He maybe new to the world but already his presence made Ashi's world brighter. She's happily married, has amazing friends and now a wonderful son. 

 

Ashi sniffs and she quickly blinks away the tears. She hadn't realized she was crying until now. 

 

**"Love has made you weak. Ever since you met _him_ you've gotten weaker and pathetic." **

 

' _No. Its only made me stronger.'_

 

Ashi snaps out of her thoughts when she hears Kazu yawn. Kazu rubs his eyes and closes his eyes. Ashi pecks his forehead and stands up from the rocking chair. She carries Kazu to his crip and slowly lays him down. 

 

She then tucks him in and gently traces his cheek. She may have not grown up with the best mother figure in the world but one things for sure she'll try her hardest to be the best mother for her son. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys spot the "Kubo and The Two Strings" reference I sneaked in?


End file.
